


[Fanvid] Dynamite

by VesperRegina



Category: Shaolin Girl
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Martial Arts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: 'I came to move, move, move, move' or local girl returns home to start a dojo, ends up playing lacrosse, and kicking butt.





	[Fanvid] Dynamite

**Author's Note:**

> Music is "Dynamite" by Taio Cruz. Contains flashes.

**Author's Note:**

> Download [106MB @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/rp74swd0ol2us55/dynamite.zip). Can also be [reblogged at Tumblr](http://actiaslunaris.tumblr.com/post/147950102917).


End file.
